slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eli Shane/Galeria
Single02.png Eli GoonDoc.jpg 1528475 739217286106508 1243635085 n.jpg tumblr_mzbf6d64gu1t3yy8co10_1280.jpg N5lz5l.png ST SG CHARACTERS EliGroupShot.jpg 1017386 729024327113728 1069666336 n.jpg D7bbfa04c14f928cb46233b0c91779ab-d5kdw2y.jpg eli_footer.png|Eli z Ramerem, Medykiem, Joulesem, Burpy'm i Mucky'm LK-E.JPG|Eli na L-K-E. Concept Arty Eli'a.jpg|Szkice Eli'a Slugterra.jpg|Eli Shane Eli Jason Shane.jpg|Wystrzelony Burpy przez Eli'a ekipa.png|Gang Shane'a Eliiiiiiiiii.png|Eli i Burpy Burhy56.png|Eli strzelający Burpy w Dr.Blacka . Slug..png Super.png phuuuuuu.png|Eli strzela z blastera nosadw.jpg|Blaster Eli Bhk.jpg|Eli z blasterem w ręku ImagesCAUK1ODD.jpg ssd.png AEFFEA.png EliArt.png Plakat3.png Product images modal Slugterra.SFS.PS.72dpi 7B97c4b803-c050-e411-88c5-d4ae527c3b65 7D.jpg Product images modal SlugterraSFS.Cover.72dpi 7B6ffb8ffa-bf50-e411-88c5-d4ae527c3b65 7D.jpg Product detail slugterra-slugfu.jpg Ghul-Eli.png|Zghulowany i Goon (na ramieniu) 10872961 952103074817927 2556600323807463900 o.jpg 10987340 1050779404938217 5610129728226386064 o.jpg EliiJunjie.png Eli heh.jpg|Eli z Burpy'm na ramieniu. Banger prank.jpg|Żarcik Bangera X240- YV.jpg|Eli Slugse.png|Eli przy Luku (jego Mecha-bestii) juhuuuu.png|Szalona jazda Eli'a i Burpy'ego Friends.png|Przyjaciele Śluzaki Eli'a.jpg|Śluzaki Eli'a Bez tytułusdd.png|Eli i jego zghulowana mechabestia . gfgf.png|Eli ogląda zdjęcie Czerwonego Haka i swego ojca gdgfgf.png|Eli i śluzaki drEfcda.png|Mały Eli fdfd.png|Eli przed tajną kryjówką Shane'ów faffdafd.png|Eli strzela z fuzyjnego blastera Shanai Modefault.jpg 0.jpg|Banger dorysowuje Eli wąsy wsDSA.png|Eli i Trixie z kamerą eli 2.png|Eli, Burpy, Medyk, Joules i Rammestone 4e7f74285d3bea3b41e604e2eee8ee1cc9e1d0f6.jpg Darkfernusslugitout.jpg Eli the Shane.PNG Eli Shane.jpg Thresher Jacquesa i Eli.JPG|Thresher Jacques'a i Eli Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 02.JPG|Eli odmawia Threshera Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 03.JPG|"Ten Thresher to skarb, daj spokój." Thresher Jacquesa i Eli 04.JPG Wściekły Sliren.JPG|Eli celuje Slirenem Boon Death ucieka po zabiciu Shanai.JPG|Eli nad zatrutą Shanai, a obok uciekający Boon Death Maurice obecny na turnieju.JPG|Eli przed pierwszą walką images222.jpg|Eli z Battle For Slugterra Eliikord.png|Kord i Eli w strojach do Slugball'u Frostfang w blasterze Eli'a.JPG|Eli z Frostfang'iem w blasterze Grimmstone Eli`a.JPG|Eli z Grimmston'em w Blasterze InkWhite.png Ugryzienie Mo.png|Enigmo gryzie Eli'ego Klancieniaobokbramy.png Pokonany Grimmstone Eli`a.JPG NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png Eli po oberwaniu Strachoghulem.png|Eli po oberwaniu Strachoghulem Rozciagnięty Mo.png Śluzaki na ręcę Eli'a.png|Eli z Mrozikiem i Krawcem Bekuś.png|Eli i Burpy Eli i Mydłek.png Eli i Banger.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Darkfernus zatrzymał się przed Eli`am.JPG Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png|Eli w kombinezonie Wystraszony Eli.png|Wystraszony Eli Spokker na ramieniu Eli'a.png|Eli i jego Strachoduch na ramieniu Eli i mroczna woda.png Burpy i Spooker.png Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Klan Cieni i Eli.JPG|Eli i Klan Cienia Enigmo zły, Enigmo gryźć.JPG|Eli i Mo Eli, miegotek ,mydłek.png Defender z nakładką snajperską.JPG eli zdziwiony 02.JPG Eli Shane unika destruckyjnego Grimmstone 'a.JPG|Eli unika Grimmstone'a Atak Jollyfista.JPG|Eli uwięziony w mazi Jollyfista Mario Bravado.JPG|Eli i Mario Bravado Eli w smokingu.png|Eli w smokingu Loki na ręce Unika.JPG Lokiś.png zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG|Zawiedzeni Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG Gang w szkiełku.JPG|Eli po prawej. Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Eli i enigmo.png zly eli.png słodki eli.png Eli z ciastem na twarzy.PNG|Eli z ciastem na twarzy eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG|Eli i Burpy eli i burpyy.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png Eli i Blakk w Chillbore.JPG|Eli i Dr.Blakk w Chłodnej Pieczarze Eli i beek.png|Eli i Beeker Czerwony Koń.png|Eli i Dżentelmen przestraszony eli.png|Wystraszony Eli Pronto traper.JPG|Eli za Pronto Sklep w centrum handlowym.JPG|Eli w drzwiach w sklepie Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG|Eli i Pronto Popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png kjojio.png kl;k;lk;.png nnbbbn.png hbgk.png huiky.png hiooo.png Sliren , eli i burpy.png Granatnik w blasterze Elia`.JPG|Eli z Granatnikiem w blasterze Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Darkfernus na ramieniu.JPG Berpy w blasterze.JPG Cala masa.JPG Blimplown na głowie.JPG|Eli w Blimplownie Eli z Medykiem i Hipogryfem.JPG|Eli z Medykiem i Dazerem Eli i mecha.png eli i trix.png eli i burpy z fochem.png|Wkurzony Eli i Burpy . jouls , medyk i banger.png|Śluzaki Eli'ego eli face.png|śmiejący się Eli . Zmartwieni eli i trixie.png|Eli i Trixie Berpy w okularach.JPG|W kinie eli w lumino.png|Eli z blasterem . trixie przytula eli'ego.png Shine gang 1.jpg|Eli,Trixe i Kord uwięzieni w więzieniu Dr.Blakka . Shane gang.png Elo i gang.png Eli schwytany przez ghulo kwiaty.JPG|Eli schwytany przez zghulowane pnącza 1233477yf.JPG|Eli i gang na mechach Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG|Eli z blasterem Tazer i lobuz.png Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Eli z Gangiem Czerw od środka.JPG|Eli wewnątrz robaka Eli i dozer.JPG tumblr_inline_mswqywfRmC1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mswqz5lF8d1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mswqzfFA8K1qz4rgp.jpg eli shot.png eli oślepiony cioniobiegiem.png eliitrix.png Błąd w ``Awaria`` Eli ma stary blaster.JPG Wodorosty.png|Eli złapany przez wodorosty Plecak 2.png Mecha motor.png Biaława Mecha-Bestia Pronto.JPG Granatnik koło Eli.JPG tumblr_inline_mvvo55mjKc1rppff9.png Eli z Burpy`m.JPG tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo8_1280.png|Eli, Kord oraz Burpy tumblr_mvzoobtG571rvkkelo4_1280.png tumblr_mw1hrpeugW1rvkkelo1_500.png|Eli oraz Pronto tumblr_mw53uhentz1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw542gGuGU1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kq6dCkI1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8k5hM1El1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kx47NHJ1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8l7a17Zq1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mw8kaz9aeD1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mwasi1txQO1rppff9.png tumblr_inline_mwahd7pXQF1rppff9.png tumblr_mwcfnphCZY1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwcf76R2vW1rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwjvsmQutL1rvkkelo1_1280.png tumblr_mwjux6cSN11rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_inline_mwldt4Dw191rppff9.png tumblr_inline_mwlsj88acD1rppff9.png Tumblr mwpjm9sqHl1rvkkelo1 500.png Eli Shane2.JPG tumblr_mwv4ihyd4Y1rvkkelo1_500.png Eli 2.JPG Dziwna pozycja Eli`a.JPG Burpy i Eli3.JPG Eli vs Blakk.JPG tumblr_myzsq97qSo1t3yy8co4_1280.png Dżemek, Eli, Burpy.JPG Eli Shane 2.JPG Eli nurkuje.JPG Uwięziony Eli.JPG Eli ze śluzakami na ramieniu.JPG Sliren, Dżemek i Burpy.JPG P210114 19.08 -01-.jpg|Eli P210114_19.01.jpg|Eli i Burpy 1526894_445599128899217_2058639801_n.png|Eli i Trixie w sklepie Eli i Medyk.JPG Złośliwy uśmieszek Eli i Burpy`ego.JPG Eli kopiący piłkę.JPG|Eli kopie piłkę Eli3.JPG Spadający Eli.JPG Vinedrone i Eli.JPG Eli na mechu.JPG 102Banger1.jpg 800px-Btbeb.png Burpy ratujący Eli`a.PNG Burpy ratuje.PNG Blakk i Eli.PNG Eli3.PNG Radosny Eli.PNG Eli z fyzyjnym blasterem.PNG Stojący Eli.PNG Eli w jaskini Złomowiska.PNG Eli strzela.PNG aioy_by_rabidsquirlzz-d6lj8cn_001.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_001.jpg|Eli w stroju do slugbolu eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_002.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_003.jpg eli_by_wolfsknight-d6cbqq6_004.jpg Eli_e_os_burpy's.jpg Burp w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Burpy i Eli naradzają się.PNG Wystraszony Eli2.PNG Eli po oberwaniu od Goon doca.PNG Goon Doc świeci.PNG Burpy mówi do Eli`a.PNG Wystraszony Eli3.PNG Śluzaki gryzą Unika.jpg|Eli celuje w Unika Eli patrzy na studnie.PNG 10152672_603512263057647_2067814289_n.jpg tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo5_1280.png tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo4_1280.png tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo2_1280.png tumblr_n3ujfmj2yE1t2kvdmo1_1280.png tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo7_1280.png Eli trzyma Medyka.PNG Eli i Trixie na swoich mecha-bestiach.PNG 1466037_610541755707456_1389037762227179413_n.jpg tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo6_1280.png tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo1_1280.png tumblr_n3szj01O9L1t2kvdmo5_1280.png tumblr_n3xdwb8sfJ1rgegdzo2_1280.png tumblr_n3vxwdoVEe1ttcb5do1_500.png tumblr_n3wrenjjmT1t2kvdmo5_1280.png 10153873_610062569088708_4611888812918075107_n.png Eli i Burpy.png Tumblr inline n45z5jx9Wd1rppff9.png tumblr_n45wpfwdl91rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_n4d57akj5p1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n4d57akj5p1rgegdzo2_500.png tumblr_inline_n4b679moFw1rx15z5.png tumblr_inline_n4b65nfKTt1rx15z5.png tumblr_inline_n4b6jddp6O1rx15z5.png L_Slugterra_S1_E15.jpg Wymykający się Eli.PNG Eli i Trix.PNG Eli spogląda na przyjaciół.PNG tumblr_n4yvunolPG1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n4yvzaVg4w1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n4yvzaVg4w1rgegdzo2_500.png tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do1_500.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do2_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do3_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do4_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do5_1280.jpg tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do8_500.png tumblr_n51spwekxK1ttcb5do9_1280.png tumblr_n531t6bZWk1rgegdzo1_500.png tumblr_n531t6bZWk1rgegdzo2_500.png Eli na Luku.PNG Eli4.PNG Eli i Trixie.PNG 10296994_1426661837604399_8163706889168817718_n.png tumblr_inline_n5edmfqNQh1rppff9.png tumblr_inline_n50qfnsuia1rppff9.png Eli i Trixie.png|Eli i Trixie nhggag.png mina11.png mina7.png|Eli chowa się mina1.png Eli i Goon.PNG Eli 3.PNG Eli Shane.PNG Burp i Eli.PNG Ember i Eli.PNG hsgthhsgft45.png na mechu.png Tumblr inline n74s7ugDqi1rppff9.png Tumblr inline n74s7fJvIg1rppff9.png Tumblr inline n74ry4bCY31rppff9.png ddwadaw.jpg ...jpg|Eli w swoim umyśle 10430046_1437290009874915_7586355138442202529_n.jpg Ghule2.PNG Przerażony Eli.PNG Goon atakuje Eli`a.PNG Floppery.PNG Tumblr n6posbcO5m1spa001o1 500.jpg Eli 5.PNG Piła w blasterze.PNG Eli 02.PNG Eli Shane2.PNG Eli i Goon2.PNG Eli jako ghul.PNG Eli na ziemi.PNG Eli próbuje dosięgnąć blaster.PNG 001.PNG Powalony.PNG Wystraszony Eli23.PNG Eli 6.PNG Eli celuje.PNG Goon patrzy na Eli`a.PNG Atakujący.PNG Przegrana walka.PNG Goon atakuje Eli`a2.PNG Goon Doc.PNG 18343-1-10.jpg Mqdefaultkok.jpg Eli+burpy.png Smutny Eli.PNG Kord i Eli.PNG Tumblr static kord.png 1497677_1430938563843393_3696517751437254747_n.jpg 1504129_1431998810404035_9201870427170371291_n.png 1508155_1430935633843686_7901189217837999124_n.png 10151786_1430934260510490_454171450084049014_n.png 10251910_1431998777070705_1679475436394894345_n.png 10290710_1426660070937909_8603719334665908426_n.png 10303469_1431998920404024_2653123997141416678_n.png 10314529_1419938004943449_1751508218377174477_n.jpg 10320426_1429125647358018_4575832552227356888_n.jpg 10325179_1429816473955602_2681711008397089542_n.png 10325662_1429818673955382_1380544298619112791_n.jpg 10329320_1430934223843827_1986961792941599548_n.png 10330486_1435251080078808_873689849128276349_n.jpg 10334447_1429816973955552_8056364226869506408_n.png 10339778_1430933957177187_4015424572341098610_n.png 10341684_1430935437177039_5279546438890067136_n.png 10354072_1430934197177163_7454425292854785729_n.png 10357264_1430934057177177_5068780359366905446_n.png 10378315_1429817300622186_1140667314458835925_n.png 10384933_1430933800510536_4082385160067752714_n.jpg 10389975_1429816727288910_4316956814518956067_n.png 10402879_1431998560404060_6656608430054958445_n.png 10406951_1430938727176710_1962109388033998060_n.png 10420235_1429817190622197_2256345702123001950_n.png 10433291_1430935720510344_5188640190042609110_n.png 10436154_1430934103843839_4612779560723161226_n.png 10437338_1431997933737456_6248604923228677582_n.png 10439029_1440078456262737_590945206759272158_n.png 10441257_1430938653843384_781095893002921507_n.png 10442512_1431998523737397_5120312535806104847_n.png 10458045_1431998897070693_6178820373824191090_n.png 10462690_1435118233425426_5709226774566044621_n.png 10487193_1440078656262717_1109479944641669592_n.jpg 10505587_1440931476177435_7920079937826554134_n.jpg Tumblr n3pdv5Tu0P1rvkkelo1 500.png 1907692_1442865005984082_4234033844353239405_n.png 10302031_1442863709317545_6442541473723988850_n.png 10307378_1442864955984087_1334590620214060174_n.png 10377005_1442864449317471_8255217988964527065_n.png 10382999_1442865489317367_1473133774312381757_n.png 10389139_1442865249317391_1948564654166922890_n.png 10392438_1442864565984126_7391335984994798631_n.jpg 10526078_1442865719317344_803679802963630481_n.png Eli Shane 2.PNG Medyk leczy Eli`a2.PNG Medyk leczy Eli`a.PNG Infurnus oraz Eli.PNG Burpy i jego właściciel.PNG Wystraszeni.PNG Infurnus i Shane.PNG Eli oraz Burpy.PNG Eli Shane 3.PNG Eli w filmie Slugterra Return of the Elementals.PNG Niepewny Eli.PNG Przestraszony Eli i jego śluzak.PNG Eli w oddali.PNG Eli w filmie.PNG Eli Shane trzyma blaster.PNG PrzerażonyEli widząc postać.PNG Gang1.jpg Bajoterra ilai trixie kord by neshyllunsana101-d73e4c6.png 10491078 1442863192650930 1920670339968237896 n.png 10409666 1456033181333931 7091365881913758171 n.jpg 110965.jpg Slugterraadt.jpg 185px-'Will' and 'Tom' 'Photo'.png Ddddddddddd.jpg|Eli przegląda księgę. Eli i Trixie w odcinku odległy brzeg.jpg|Eli uspokaja Trixie. KQryNNO-LpY.jpg|Eli trzymający zdjęcie na którym jest Czerwony Hak i jego ojciec w młodości. Elixie 2.jpg|Eli prowadzący przez Trixie po trafieniu Zawrotnikiem. Elixie 3.jpg|Trixie, Eli a z tyłu jego Kord. Eli i trixie.jpg|Eli za Trixie. ELI HEHEHE.png|Eli w kasku z Burpy'm na ramieniu. 10565011 276862912514930 408133265760414260 n.png|Eli z uleczonym już ojcem. chyba ktos tu sie zakochał.png|Eli z dwoma Enigmo. 10386992_1442865842650665_9111842257124518337_o.png Elixie hehe.jpg|Eli za Trixie. hej.png|Eli na lodzie pokonany przez Junjie. 1965004 503767336415317 6751541587422036325 n.jpg 10622045_1462286920724086_381752801_n.jpg 10634342_1462291124056999_479936555_n.jpg 10634441_1462291347390310_1837230650_n.jpg 10637930_1462291370723641_700754975_n.jpg 10654070_1462286984057413_64180780_n.jpg 10660457_1462286860724092_776606537_n.jpg 10660711_1462291244056987_1481504274_n.jpg Zmęczone śluzaki Shane`a.PNG Śpiący Eli.PNG Eli śmieje się ze śluzakami.PNG Poranek.PNG|Ta scena nurtuje Tunel2.png Widzowie w Slugterze.png|Zły sen Uciekające ghule.PNG Hehe.jpg Elie and Trixie .JPG tumblr_ncwax9POGP1t3se0no1_500.gif tumblr_nczyurYGYn1t3se0no1_500.gif List.png Eli w 3 filmie.png Eli używa Fu.png Przyciągaczek.png Diggrixek.png Diggrix Eli'a.png Atak2.png Nauka.png Przyciągacz Shane'a.png Eli i Junjie wiszą.png Fascynujące.png Burp i Eli.png Przyciągacz w porównaniu z wysokością Junjie.png Eli stoi2.png Digger i Burp.png Diggrix widzi Burpy'ego.png Niespodziewana niespodziaka.png Skałki Diggrixa.png Diggrix i Eli.png Żółwik2.png Digrix.png Diggrix Shane'a.png Przyciągacz we wnyce.png Jaskinia skalna.png Kometa śluzaka ognia.png Woda2.png Śluzak wody.png Żółwik.png Tumblr inline neltns3UnY1rppff9.png 10959742 640896049372273 8617061796930516976 n.jpg Żółw ryczy.png Junjie i Eli oraz Pronto z tyłu.png Junjie na zmodyfikowanej Mecha-bestii.png Eli i LKE.png Obrońca zachodu i wschodu.png Eli i Burp ćwiczą Śluz Fu.png Nowy blaster Eli'a.png Eli i junjie w 4 filmie.png Eli and Burpy.png Eli w 4 filmie.png Eli w filmie 4.png BurpyEli.png Eli i Mistrzyni.jpg elidadadad.jpg Bez tyt.png BizarreEli.png|Eli jako potwór. Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo9 1280.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo4 1280.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo2 1280.png Tumblr n74wk0eRw11t2kvdmo3 1280.png 10452338 245775022285212 4789696868653728058 n.png 10491081 245774918951889 6531614069461260316 n.png 10440879 245774895618558 7428012024584252863 n.png Medyk leczy Eli`a.PNG Eli Shane jako ghul.PNG Eli złowieszczo się uśmiecha.PNG Eli celuje Frostfangiem.PNG Eli z Grimmstonem w blasterze.PNG Eli jako ghul.PNG 10430046 1437290009874915 7586355138442202529 n.jpg Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Eli Shane